As a data amount and a data processing requirement further increase, load imposes higher requirements on performance of an operating system. A microkernel and multiple kernels have become a future development trend of the operating system. Collaboration of multiple kernels can well isolate applications, increase a system throughput rate, and significantly improve system performance. Therefore, in face of big data processing nowadays, a virtualization technology and a multi-kernel technology are increasingly studied and applied due to high scalability. A parallel virtualization system, combined with the multi-kernel technology and the virtualization technology, ensures resource reuse and isolation, and each kernel in a multi-kernel operating system can autonomously manage memory resources.
In a conventional parallel virtualization system, a heavy system kernel (Heavy Operating System) runs on one physical node (for example, a server or a computer), where the Heavy OS manages multiple light system kernels (Light Operating System) that have independent physical resources. However, a global physical memory is visible to each Light OS. Therefore, when a Light OS kernel itself is untrusted, or a logic error occurs in a page table mapping, the Light OS kernel may access a physical memory that does not belong to the Light OS kernel, resulting in memory resource leakage of other system kernels and causing insecurity of memory resources.